O Rei Leão
by Belle Cullen
Summary: AU. Eu sempre soube que você era egoísta Potter. Mas nem tanto. Tem tanto medo assim, que não quer nem mesmo o que te pertence por direito? Os gritos de Lily ecoavam pela casa dos rapazes.
1. Uma família perfeita

O Rei Leão.

William Potter, Josephine Potter e James Potter. A família perfeita. Claro, não para os padrões normais da sociedade inglesa, afinal, uma família de banqueiros conhecida há séculos por suas táticas nada convencionais de conseguir pagamento de alguns empréstimos especiais não poderia ser considerada perfeita aos altos padrões morais britânicos.

Se você compreendeu corretamente o que lhes foi exposto, deve ter também compreendido que os Potter eram mafiosos. E se agora o Lion Bank era dos maiores bancos da Europa, foi por que antes de serem banqueiros, sempre foram mafiosos. Talvez agora que isso lhes foi dito, fosse a hora certa para deixarem o preconceito de lado e enxergar apenas a instituição familiar que os três formavam.

William e Josephine se casaram bem cedo, porém o único filho veio algum tempo depois do casamento, por motivos que apenas o casal conhecia. James era o tipo de criança que desde cedo sabia que não era comum. Que algo sobre ele o tornava diferente de todas as outras crianças da sua idade.

Tratava as outras crianças de uma maneira que desagradava muito aos pais, mas sendo filho de quem era não poderia ser expulso da escola. E isso o tornava muitas vezes, ainda mais arrogante. Aos oito anos, ele já tinha sua vítima favorita. Uma garotinha ruiva de sua idade, filha da melhor linhagem burguesa Londrina.

Ele tirava sarro das roupas dela, do cabelo dela, dos olhos ridiculamente verdes dela. E a pequena Lily Evans não fazia nada além de tentar ignorar totalmente o garoto, tentativas totalmente inúteis, já que sempre no final do dia ela voltava para a casa chorando.

Foi por isso que um dia, quando James já tinha onze anos, William decidiu levar James para uma pequena viagem. Apesar de adorar muito o filho, ele tinha plena noção de que o comportamento do filho não era correto. Por mais que o lado mais conhecido de William fosse o impiedoso, entre a família, e agora falando não apenas da família Potter, era que ele mostrava seu verdadeiro lado. Justo, compreensivo e nada arrogante, o que lhe rendeu o apelido de Lion King.

William havia decidido levar James para ver a família da mãe. Os Donnovan eram uma das famílias mais respeitadas da nobreza britânica. Sir Gerald Donnovan e Lady Emily Donnovan, possuíam a maior propriedade da Irlanda, aonde até os dias atuais, trabalhavam lado a lado com seus empregados. Emily normalmente na cozinha e Gerald passava o dia inteiro passeando entre seus animais.

- Ora, se não é o pequeno James. – A avó sorriu na porta da grande casa ao ver o neto.

- Olá, vovó. – O garoto disse impaciente, já querendo brincar.

- O seu avô está vendo uns cavalos, querido, mas logo deve juntar-se a nós. – A mulher acompanhou o neto enquanto o pai se afastava no carro.

- Certo. – Ele disse olhando para toda a rusticidade do lugar. – Não era como sua casa em Londres. Ao invés da maior novidade, a televisão em cores, uma rádio-vitrola ocupava o lugar de destaque na grande sala de visitas, decorada com grandes pilões, e quadros que mostravam a vida no campo. – Não tem nada para fazer aqui, vovó?

- Na verdade, existem muitas coisas para se fazer aqui, querido. Agora, leve suas malas para o segundo quarto à esquerda e vá me encontrar na cozinha.

- Mas... Não existem empregados que possam fazer isto? – Emily riu.

- Ora, James. Se você mesmo pode fazer algo, por que mandar outros fazerem?

O garoto suspirou e foi obedecer a avó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A parte da história que vão conhecer agora, não era conhecida por nenhum dos já citados personagens, apesar de se passar tão perto deles, que logo estaria interferindo em suas vidas. Essa parte deve começar com a apresentação de um personagem que em nada combinava com os Potter.

Seu nome era Tom Riddle e mesmo sendo totalmente oposto a William, era o segundo no poder do Lion Bank. Chegara lá usando golpes sujos, e pisando em outros, mas para uma pessoa como Tom, ser o segundo nunca seria o bastante. Tom queria o poder, e até o nascimento de James, achava que chegaria lá.

Porém, com o nascimento do herdeiro dos Potter, ele viu que seu futuro estava ameaçado, afinal, agora os Potter tinham um herdeiro e o negócio ficaria em família. Tom mal podia esperar para dar um jeito nos dois. Pai e filho.

Achou sua oportunidade perfeita, quando William resolveu levar o filho para a casa dos avós maternos na Irlanda. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para forjar um acidente fatal.

- É isto mesmo o que deseja, senhor? – Tom observava o jovem Lucius sentado na cadeira a sua frente. O jovem de loiro de apenas 18 anos já estava mais que familiarizado com aquele mundo.

- Exatamente, Lucius. Você consegue? – Um sorriso de perversidade cruzou os lábios de Lucius.

- Não é nenhum desafio, senhor. O Potter volta com o garoto esse fim de semana não é? – Tom assentiu com a cabeça. – Neste caso, é uma pena... Um acidente de carro irá tirá-los a vida.

A risada fria de Tom ecoou pelo escritório.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ora, vamos Remus... – James empurrava um amigo em direção à cozinha.

- Eu não sei por que quer ir lá, James. A sua avó não irá gostar disso. Ela não gosta que a interrompamos na cozinha. – Um garoto de cabelos cor de palha olhava cansado para James.

- Bem, acontece que hoje é meu último dia aqui. Eu quero fazer que nem no primeiro dia, lembra-se?

- Ah, claro, eu jamais esqueceria você me chamando de filho da cozinheira o dia todo. – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Eu era uma outra pessoa aquela época, "filho da cozinheira". – James olhou sorrindo para o amigo, que sorriu também.

- Você realmente mudou durante este mês. Sabe, eu chego a suportar você.

- Bem, se você me suporta, acho que agora outras pessoas vão poder me suportar. Tenho tanta gente que tem que me desculpar. A começar pela ruivinha...

- A ruivinha?

- Uma colega minha. Ainda tenho que me desculpar com ela, fui realmente bobo.

- Por que isso não me surpreende? – Remus revirou os olhos quando entraram na cozinha.

- Eu não sei. – James se aproximou de Emily que enrolava uns biscoitos para assar. – Olá vovó.

- James! – A velha senhora disse indignada. – Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir a você que não fique na cozinha? Remus, como você deixa?

- Ah, Lady Donnovan... – Remus começou, mas James o interrompeu.

- A culpa não é dele, vovó. Eu me cansei de ficar com o vovô e as galinhas e vim ver se hoje poderíamos fazer como no primeiro dia.

- Quer enrolar biscoitos? – Ela levantou a sobrancelha. O neto apenas acenou a cabeça e ela sorriu, estendendo massa para ele.

- Isso cheira tão bem... – O garoto disse quando os biscoitos finalmente ficaram prontos.

- Ah... O cheiro dos biscoitos Donnovan... – A voz de William encheu a cozinha.

- Papai! – James correu para abraçar o pai.

- Como está, meu filho? – William se virou para Emily. – Espero que não tenha sido difícil lidar com ele, Emily.

- Na primeira semana até foi, mas ele se adaptou muito bem depois. – Emily sorriu. – Agora dêem licença, tem homens demais nesta cozinha.

- Nós temos que ir mesmo, Emily, o trem sai de Dublin às 15:00, não podemos nos atrasar. Suas coisas estão prontas, James?

- Estão na varanda. Mas pai, não podemos nem comer biscoitos?

- Não temos tempo, James. A não ser que sua avó deixe você levar alguns para comer no caminho.

- Vó! – James olhou pedinte para a avó que não conseguiu negar esse prazer ao neto.

- Está certo pode levar.

Logo todas as despedidas já haviam sido feitas e James e William se afastavam levantando poeira com o carro.

Mais a frente Lucius analisava o chão e colocava algumas coisas lá. Logo depois se afastou com um sorriso diabólico.

- Pai, que biscoito?

- Não James. Não posso comer. Esse caro tem estado com os freios muito estranhos desde que saímos da sede.

- Nem um?

- Faça o seguinte sim? – William olhou para o filho. – Guarde uns para mim e... – mas foi interrompido pelo som de pneus estourando e do freio falhando.

O carro onde os Potter estavam perdeu totalmente o controle e passou por uma curva com toda a velocidade. Num piscar de olhos, o carro estava rolando um pequeno morro até parar, de cabeça para baixo em baixo de uma árvore.

No banco do motorista, William estava ensangüentado, tentando ver como o filho estava. James estava apenas desmaiado. Com um suspiro de alívio, William fechou os olhos e parou para respirar.

Não muito longe dali, num carro á beira da estrada, Tom e Lucius trocavam sorrisos vitoriosos.

* * *

**N/A:** Pois bem, admito... Essa primeira fase vai ficar muito feia uu 

Mas a segunda estou amando escrever (aguardem capítulo quatro

Fic de Natal para as Perversa, Blackinnon e todos os que passarem por aqui )

Bjus


	2. Pads, Wormtail e Prongs

**Capítulo 2: Pads, Wormtail e Prongs**

James abriu os olhos ao ouvir vozes. Falavam coisas que ele não conseguia decifrar e ele sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça e seu braço latejava com força. Depois de algum tempo que ele foi perceber que estava de cabeça para baixo. O pai ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Pai... – Ele sussurrou com alguma dificuldade. – Pai... – O pai não respondia. Com cuidado o garoto tirou o cinto e caiu devagar no teto do carro se virando. – Papai...

James se aproximou do pai e tocou no rosto dele. Havia sangue e o pai não respirava. Ele sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto enquanto tentava se lembrar do que houve. O pai olhava para ele e então tudo o mais não passava de um borrão. As vozes voltaram. James não sentia vontade de se deixara se visto e permaneceu ali parado perto do pai.

- Acho que os dois se foram. – Uma voz arrastada se fez ouvir. – E então senhor, o que fazemos?

- Uma ligação para a polícia de Dublin. Conte o que aconteceu, o homem foi falar com o filho e perdeu a direção do carro, morreram os dois. – Uma outra voz foi ouvida. Uma voz que James achou ser vagamente familiar.

- Certo, senhor. – As duas vozes afastaram-se novamente.

James parou para refletir sobre o que ouviu. Se o pai havia perdido a direção do caro por falar com ele, ele fora a causa do acidente. Em choque com a descoberta o garoto começou a chorar ainda mais. Sem pensar duas vezes o garoto abriu a porta do carro e saiu correndo.

Ele só foi parar de correr quando caiu cansado à porta de um casebre.

----

- Sim, certo. – Lucius desligou o telefone. – Era a polícia, senhor.

- Encontraram os Potter? – Tom perguntou ansioso.

- Encontraram UM Potter, senhor. Apenas Sir William estava no carro quando a polícia chegou. Mas eles encontraram sinais do garoto, parece que ele fugiu. – Lucius se afastou esperando o ataque de Tom.

- Eu achei que havia se certificado que os dois estavam mortos, Lucius.

- Mas o garoto estava imóvel ao lado do pai, e havia muito sangue.

- O que você pode fazer para mudar isto, Lucius?

- Vou botar gente atrás dele agora mesmo. Ele não pode estar longe do local do acidente.

- Faça isto mesmo. E me apareça com o corpo do menino.

- Certo, senhor.

----

- Será que ele acordou, Sirius? – Uma vozinha esganiçada acordou James.

- Não me chame assim, Wormtail. Já te disse. – Uma outra respondeu.

- Ele parece ter a nossa idade, Pads. – a vozinha esganiçada respondeu.

- É verdade. O Hagrid disse que ele quebrou o braço, e parece que machucou a cabeça. Mas olha, pelas roupas dele eu diria que ele é bem rico.

- E você também é.

- Sim, mas eu tenho meus motivos pra estar aqui. Agora, ele parece que não queria vir pra cá. – James finalmente se moveu e resmungou. – Ah, olha, ele está acordando.

- Será que ele vai se assustar?

- Me assustar com o quê? – James resmungou se sentando no chão onde estivera deitado.

- Com a gente. – A voz esganiçada revelou-se pertencente a um garoto da idade dele, com um ar que lembrava um rato e bem gordinho.

- Fale por você, Wormtail. Ninguém jamais seria capaz de se assustar comigo. – O outro rapaz deveria ter a mesma idade pelo que dissera o tal Wormtail, porém era mais alto e de um ar aristocrático que não combinava com o ambiente.

Estavam no que parecia ser um beco, banhado pelo luar e pelos postes da rua que o cortava. James olhou mais uma vez antes de falar novamente com os garotos.

- Onde estamos?

- Dublin. – Pads respondeu. – Encontramos você logo na entrada da cidade, e você parecia bem mal. Trouxemos você aqui para Hagrid dar uma olhada. Seu braço quebrou.

- Ah... Sim, foi... Um acidente. – James agora se sentia realmente triste.

- Você tem pais? – Wormtail perguntou.

- Eles... Estão mortos. – Não se sentia nem um pouco tentado a dizer a verdade por enquanto.

- Pode ficar conosco então. – Pads disse. – Mas vai precisar de um apelido. Que tal... Prongs? – Disse apontando para os cabelos sempre desalinhados de James. – Então, Prongs, qual o seu nome?

- James. James P... Não me lembro o resto.

- Eu sou Sirius Black e este é Peter Pettigrew.

- Onde vocês moram? – James perguntou.

- Aqui e ali. Mas normalmente ficamos com o velho Dumbledore perto do teatro. Ele nos ensina muitas coisas legais.

- Vamos levá-lo lá, Pads?

- Excelente idéia, Wormtail. Com certeza Dumbledore vai saber se conseguimos ajudar o Prongs aqui.

- Quem é este Dumbledore? – James perguntou sem ter certeza se deveria levantar-se ou não.

- Um velho nobre decadente. – Sirius respondeu. – Ajuda a gente com um bocado de coisas, e nos dá aulas de graça. Muito melhor que ir para a escola.

- Escola... – A lembrança de uma pequena ruiva pesou na mente do garoto. Ele provavelmente jamais a veria novamente e não pediria as desculpas.

- Vamos até ele então? Tenho certeza que Dumbledore pode dar uma melhorada no seu braço. – Sirius disse e só então James olhou para o braço.

Estava totalmente enfaixado em um pano velho, e totalmente imóvel, não parecia doer. Ele se levantou com alguma dificuldade e os três garotos saíram pelas ruas de Dublin.

----

- Lucius. – Um rapaz que deveria ter a mesma idade do loiro se aproximou.

- Sim, Rodolphus.

- McNair acabou de voltar do bosque. Parece que o garoto desapareceu no ar.

- Como isso seria possível?

- McNair acha que ele está morto. Parece que os últimos vestígios dele acabam perto de um rio.

- E McNair acredita que ele caiu lá?

- Bem, aparentemente o garoto estava ferido, havia sinais de sangue.

- Acho melhor dar as notícias ao Senhor Tom, então. De qualquer maneira, ele quer que revistemos a fazenda dos Donnovan. – Um sorriso perigoso se formou nos lábios de Lucius.

----

- Então, James. Você disse que sofreu um acidente? – Um senhor bem velho com uma barba enorme analisava o braço de James, que sem as ataduras, doía muito.

- Sim, um acidente. De carro.

- E quem estava dirigindo? – Neste ponto ele olhou do velho Dumbledore para Sirius e Peter.

- Quem dirigia o carro? – Ele suspirou e olhou para baixo. – Meu pai.

- Eu achei que tinha ficado órfão antes. – Sirius piscou. – Sua mãe estava no carro também?

- Minha mãe... – Ele suspirou de novo. – Na verdade não. Mas...

- O garoto deve ter seus motivos para querer fugir. – Dumbledore apenas sorriu, enquanto enrolava uma nova atadura ao redor do braço de James. – Bem, voltem aqui em duas semanas, pelo menos, apesar de eu ter certeza que os verei novamente. – Ele fez James se levantar da cadeira. – Afinal, ainda temos uma lição de geografia para terminar.

- E as outras crianças estão de férias. - Sirius observou.

- E vocês por acaso são crianças comuns? – O velho disse com um sorriso.

- Certo. – Pads resmungou.

James não pôde deixar de rir ao ouvir a conversa entre os dois, o garoto e o velho. Então sua vida seria assim a partir de agora? Não deixava de ser interessante, porém ele não pôde evitar de pensar na mãe. Não havia contado que a mãe ainda estava viva e nem por que estava fugindo. Mesmo assim, Sirius e Peter pareciam legais, haviam sido até agora totalmente compreensivos e não perguntavam mais do que James deixava saber.

Ele sabia que havia conseguido excelentes amigos, mas ainda assim, o passado que tanto o chamava de alguma forma era o que parecia mais fascinante. No entanto, ele se via forçando as memórias cada vez mais para trás. A maior parte delas não era realmente excelente e com certeza ela não era a pessoa que havia se tornado durante aquele mês na fazenda. Era a pessoa que ele queria esquecer. Talvez, se continuasse a empurrar essas lembranças para o fundo do consciente, talvez realmente as esquecesse. Isso era uma boa coisa para se pensar à noite.

----

**N/A: **Então, aí está o segundo capítulo. Ainda falta um não? Hehe... Eu disse que ia começar a segunda parte no quarto capítulo, não? Mas não tenho certeza mais. Depende de como as coisas vão andar no terceiro, que eu ainda não escrevi... De qualquer maneira, não dmora muito P


End file.
